1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to radios and more particularly to aviation radios.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous styles of marine and aviation radios which incorporate different circuitry for different transmitting and receiving requirements.
Some patents which have come to my attention in connection with such devices are as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,970,782 Fenne 7/20/76 3,091,736 Germain 5/28/63 2,731,555 Beck 1/17/56 ______________________________________
Fenne discloses a modular control panel for an audio-visual receiving apparatus wherein there are two panelboards, one for frequently used controls and the other for occasionally used controls. The modular control panel may be retained in either of two positions so that either panelboard may be oriented in a displaying position.
Germain discloses a two-way radio communication unit wherein the control head and speaker may be detached and mounted separately from the main unit while remaining electrically coupled thereto. There are no provisions for different mounting arrangements for the control head to be oriented so as to face the user's line of sight.
Beck discloses a radio communication unit which is mountable on vehicles, such as automobiles, in a number of different positions. Although detachable modular units are disclosed, as with Germain, the location of the user relative to the facing direction of the control panel is not taken into consideration when the control panel is mounted in these different locations.
The design of aviation radios, such as navigation/communication radios, is complicated by the fact that cockpit space is at a premium. Although it is desirable that the converter-indicator be mounted directly in front of the pilot, there is often insufficient space to mount the entire NAV/COM radio at that location. When the converter-indicator is not directly in front of the pilot, parallax error of the converter-indicator reading can occur as well as requiring the pilot to turn his head in order to take a reading. Certain NAV/COM radios have been designed wherein the converter-indicator is constructed as a self-contained unit separate from the remainder of the radio. The disadvantage with this type of design is that the converter-indicator and the radio must be individually packaged, a factor which contributes to higher cost. Furthermore, these units must be individually mounted which may be an added inconvenience for those cockpits where space is available to mount the entire radio-converter-indicator package.
The following list of patents gives some indication of modular electronic package designs which have been conceived both for communication equipment and for other devices:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,771,559 Montmeat 11/20/56 2,771,560 Creiman 11/20/56 3,272,920 Meurer 9/13/66 3,449,749 McEvoy 6/10/69 3,757,218 Oliverio et al 9/04/73 3,984,161 Johnson 10/05/76 ______________________________________
Montmeat discloses a portable clock radio wherein the clock and power supply are provided in one self-contained unit and a battery powered receiver is provided as a second self-contained unit.
Creiman discloses a combination switch and interlock for electrical devices whereby it is possible to electrically and mechanically attach together electrical devices mounted in separate housings.
Meurer discloses a portable television receiver including a modular measuring device wherein the measuring device may be either a field strength measuring instrument or a radio adapter for VHF reception.
McEvoy discloses an electromagnetic surveillance system designed to receive and analyze electromagnetic radiation wherein there are four modular electronic packages one each for acquisition, control, analysis and recording.
Oliverio et al. discloses an electronic instrument for testing such characteristics as resistance and voltage wherein the test probe fits within a compartment and is removable therefrom while remaining electrically coupled to the electronics of the instrument housing.
Johnson discloses a mobile communication console for two-way radio equipment wherein a modular concept for the various pieces of equipment is used for the purposes of installation convenience and to facilitate repair and replacement.
Although each of these various patents discloses a type of separately packaged modular construction for electronic equipment, none of the patents disclose a type of device wherein the one modular unit is specifically designed to be both mounted as an integral part of the main unit for one style of installation and to be mounted separately from the main unit for a different style of installation.